Never Let Go
by MND
Summary: A/U ROMY Fic they have no powers and it takes place during WWII. It's a short one shot fic.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the song the plot is mine however, please don't sue me if you have a similar one I honestly didn't know you did, SORRY  So on with the story.

_**Never Let Go**_

Laying there he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the picture he kept near his heart for safe keeping, as if placing the picture there kept them from harm. He looked into her smiling eyes and traced the outline of her with his finger letting it linger on her bulging stomach. Then he saw her, his angel standing in a beautiful foyer of a grand home with an arm opened to him and his precious joy cradled in the other. His eyes went blank as his grin remained on his face and his hand went slack but never releasing the photo.

_In the still of the night_

_I held you_

_Held you tight_

'_Cause I love_

_I love you so_

_Promise I'll never_

_Let you go_

_In the still of the night_

The atmosphere of the room was that of jubilation and enjoyment. The many young adults were all having a ball, talking and dancing carefree. The couple stood by the refreshment stand chatting with friends during one of their many breaks of the night. As one of her favorite songs came on she placed her cup on the table, as a big smile spread across her face she slowly turned to him and grabbed his hand to lead him back to the dance floor they had left not even five minutes ago. He gave his comrades a smile of self pity knowing his feet hurt but how could he refuse his angel.

Looking at her as she stood there in the middle of the floor waiting for him to make his way to her. She looked stunning with her wavy auburn hair in a bun clasped to the left side of her head with an emerald encrusted lily and a few loose strands on the right of her face rippled in waves. She wore an emerald silk gown with mesh straps that puffed a little at her shoulders and continued to outline the v-shaped plunge down her back gathering just above her derriere fanning into a train.

He took her gloved hands into his and began dancing with her. The night was a cool starry one adding to the romantic air that surrounded the two lovers. He couldn't help but think how wonderful this night was, how wonderful his life was since she had entered it. He would do anything for her. He grinned at the thought that in a few months she would become his bride, his wife, his soul mate, and the mother of children. Within a few seconds his smile faded and his wonderful thoughts went spiraling into an abysmal black hole, as reality hit him. He wouldn't be marrying her in a few months or at all, he was going to have to let go of her, at the thought of letting go of her he pulled her close to him and held her tightly to him, all though the song hadn't turned into a slow one.

She lifted her head and gazed into his worried hazel eyes. A moment ago he was smiling as if he was invincible and nothing could harm him or take away his dreams and hope from him. Now he had a far away look in his eyes, as if someone had stolen his life from him and he clung to her as if she was the only thing keeping him intact and if she let go he would disappear. She knew there was something on his mind and she knew he needed to talk about it. Placing a hand on his cheek and stroking it gently with her thumb she asked him, "Sugah wanna go for a little fresh air?"

"Oui mon cher." He took her hand and led her out to the garden. He led her to the bench next to the pond where a reflection of the full moon could be seen.

"So are yah gonna tell me what's got you so worried all of a sudden?"

"Cher I have no idea what you're talking 'bout?"

"Darling you were all happy and excited while you were dancing with me and then all of a sudden you just…" she sighed a heavy sigh, "you just seemed like someone crushed your entire world." She got up off the bench and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling up at him. "Mr. LeBeau are you gonna tell this fille what's going on in dat head o' yours?"

"Cher please don't," he clasped both her hands in his and brought them to his face and kissed each hand as he said, "let's just enjoy the night for what it is?" He wrapped her arms around his neck as he gazed longingly into her emerald orbs for pupils and placed his hands reassuringly on her lower back.

"Non not if you're not going to tell me what's got you so worried!" She stepped out of his arms and looked at him with a bit of anger he had never seen grace those beautiful gleeful eyes before. "How am I supposed to trust you when we're married if you won't even tell me know what's going on? I thought we both agreed that there would be no secrets between us?"

"Chéri," he sighed, "you should sit," he took her hands in his and led her back to the bench once again, "I guess we do need to talk." She sat down on the bench a worried look on her face, tears building in the corner of her eyes as she clung to his hands in hers for support for what she was anticipating in coming next.

"The wedding's off isn't it?" She said barely breathing

"It has to be, cher."

"It's someone else isn't it? You can tell me the truth. I know there's a lot different between us," he was about to interrupt her, "no sugah it's ok I knew it was to good to be true, just… hold me one last time?" She pleaded with him trying to hold back her tears. He cupped her face with one hand and wiped away an escaped tear with his thumb while shaking his head at her and grinning slightly.

"Mon chéri I love you and only you. There is no other woman out there that could steal me from you." She opened her mouth to protest but he only placed a finger on her lips and continued to explain. "It's not un fille stealing me from you but the government mon chéri. I'm being drafted."

"Wh…" she closed her eyes as if it would help to comprehend what he was saying, "when do you leave?"

"In two months."

"So there's still time sugah!" She looked at him jubilantly.

"What are you talking about cher? Time for what?"

"We can still be married!"

"Non cher that can't happen."

"Why? Why not? There's still two months." She inched closer to him hoping he would see her reasoning without explaining and that he wanted it just as badly as she did.

"Marie cher be reasonable."

"I am! I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Remy LeBeau and to be the mother of your children, don't you want that?" She said in a jumble of words and then more slowly she added, "I thought you wanted that?" He could see her hopes and wishes dying slightly in her eyes.

"Cher you know I want that more than anything in the world, but it can't happen. Who's to say I will even return? Then you would be a widow and all alone, discarded by the world and society."

"No, don't talk like that. If we married before you left than I would know that you would have me to come home to and that thought will cause you to fight for every last breath. You would survive just for me, I know you. Sugah if you thought I moved on you will give in and you wouldn't return to me and than I would indefinitely be a widow and without even your name to prove it. Can't you see either way I'll die? I love you too much not to marry you even if it's, as you say, to protect me, and even if it's only for a few months in reality, but to me it'll be for all eternity"

"Cher there's no reasoning with you is there?"

"No!" she smiled at him hugely and wrapped her arms around his neck as she gazed into his eyes knowing she had won and before they shipped him out she would become Mrs. Remy LeBeau.

"D'accord cher." He leaned down and kissed her on her lips passionately. Wrapping his arm around her waist he lifted her onto her feet and began to slow dance with her, pressing every inch of her body close to his to imprint into to his mind for all those future lonely nights. The heat from her body was the only thing warming his frozen heart, not the warm spring heat but the knowledge that their love was stronger than anything he had every encountered and would ever encounter.

She had a slight glow to her and a bounce to her step lately. It was as if she knew something important was about to happen and she would get to see him real soon. She knew in her heart he would be back just in time to see the little miracle of their lives. Her shopping bags in one hand and her other pressed to her stomach as if to confirm the undeniable bugle and to protect what had been kicking her relentlessly. She had to smile at the thought of how much the baby would be like its father, strong willed and a fighter. She continued on her shopping journey with such glee. Stopping at the corner she checked for any cars, as the sign turned to walk, just in case, when she felt him get restless once again. She placed her hand over the spot the little sport was attacking and gently rubbed it as if to sooth him back to slumber and looked down at her tummy, and took those first few careless steps out onto the quiet street, and as she was about to start talking to her baby when out of no where it came and the screeching could be heard.

The last thought she had was of how much this night with its full moon reminded her so much of that starry night he had told her he was leaving and had held her as if it were the last time he would ever get to do so. She laid there motionless in a pool of blood spread around her mid to lower half, with one hand over her engorged stomach, a smile on her luscious cherry lips and a blank stare in her eyes. A crowd formed around her and someone rushed to call an ambulance.

_I remember that night in May_

_The stars were right above_

_I'll hope and I'll pray_

_To keep_

_Your precious love_

_Well before the light_

_Hold me again_

_With all of your might_

_In the still of the night_

She felt groggy and her head ached so badly it felt as if she had been hit by a truck repeatedly. She could hear the beeping sound of a monitor and instinctively her hand went to her belly, feeling the flatness of her stomach her eyes flew open. She found her self staring at the most unbelievable sight; she never thought she would get to see. Sitting next to her hospital bed was her husband in his uniform looking all official and elegant, cooing at the bundle in his arms, she sat there a little longer smiling at him. When he finally looked up he smiled at her and said "Bonjour ma chère!"

"Morning sugah, what happened?"

"Not sure, the last thing I remembered was an explosion and staring at the picture you sent me of you and your beautiful stomach, and the next thing I knew I was here at the hospital in your room. The baby was in the basinet crying so I picked him up and sat next to you waiting for you to wake up. How would you like to see our peu de ange?"

"More than anything," he handed over the tiny person he held in his hands over to his beautiful wife.

"How about we rentrer?"

"Could we?" She looked out the window at the full moon, her heart over filled with joy and her eyes filled with tears of joy.

They stood in front of a small Victorian styled home with a huge yard and a white picket fence around its perimeter. He had one arm draped over her shoulders and she held the fast asleep babe in her arms and together they walked into the home they never had before. He turned around and shut the door on all that was real and turned to face his life with his divine family waiting with open arms for him.

_So before the light_

_Hold me again_

_With all of your might_

_In the still of the night_

_In the still of the night_

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I did a good job at the end there but they're supposed to be dead and living in heaven together. That's why they go from the hospital and directly to the house and why he doesn't remember going from the war back to the US.

The setting is supposed to be World War II where he gets shipped out after they get engaged and he tells her the night after he finds out at a ball they go to together. The story was inspired by the song "_In The Still Of The Night_", originally the one sung by Boyz II Men but I used the lyrics from the one sung by The Five Satins, same song just two different ways of singing it.

Sorry if it was crappy but it was a one-shot-half-baked-idea I had thought I'd give it a shot.


End file.
